The optoelectronic equipment is commonly designated as a viewfinder and comprises a first element: the imager, made up of an image generator and an associated optical device for transporting the image in front of the eye, a second element being added to it for use during night flights: the light intensifier.
In this particular technical field, it is important that the fastening or connection of any element to the helmet might be carried out by the pilot, with one hand only and blindly, so as not to distract his attention from the instrument board during a mission.